


Monday Morning Meeting

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: John has a way to make meetings more interesting





	Monday Morning Meeting

Rodney's words falter as he feels the fingers opening his trousers under the table, sliding inside as soon as they can.

Elizabeth looks at him, asking if he's okay and all he can do is nod and ignore the too innocent expression on John's face as he sits next to Rodney. Rodney can feel the heat of John's leg pressed against his, personal space a fallacy with more people around the table than there normally are in staff meetings.

He pauses slightly and then continues, more than sure everyone knows exactly what John is doing where they can't see him, more than sure that the sweat he can feel threatening on his forehead screams out that John's fingers are wrapped around his cock.

The motion of John's hand is slow, careful, as the words spill out of Rodney, clear and controlled in a way that his thoughts aren't. And he's sure that what's in his mind is going to fall from his lips and he can already see Elizabeth's eyes, wide and shocked, as he stops talking about their options and starts pleading _yes_ and _more_ and _John_ and _harder_.

The grip is harder now, more insistent and it's a race between them who will finish first - Rodney with his words or John with his fingers. They're both moving faster, and Rodney doesn't know if he's driving John onwards or if it's the other way around. Doesn't know and doesn't care, just knows that John's fingers are hot and tight and if he stops now Rodney will scream.

Harder and tighter and faster and further and Rodney's words stop, looking at Radek and shifting the attention away from himself just as John squeezes and Rodney's entire body tightens, pulsing and emptying himself onto John's fingers.

Radek's talking and Rodney's sure he should be commenting, but the words are lost in the rushing of blood through his body as his heart rate slowly comes back down. Gentle fingers are tucking his spent cock back into his trousers and all he can think is it's a pity more meetings aren't overcrowded.


End file.
